Towny in layman terms
Just thought I'd try and make Towny commands a little easier to understand for new and upcoming Mayors.Lets start from the beginning. You make a donation and depending on the amount you are allocated a certain amount of plots, one plot is a 16x16 block area and is protected vert (from bedrock to sky) as far as I can tell. Now lets elaborate on the donation amounts and what you get: Donations $10 donation: Baron/Baroness *One Town *Twenty Plots *25,000 Yora to help get you up and running *One free nation change *TeamSpeak/forum donator rank $20 donation Marquis/Marquise *One town *Forty plots *50,000 Yora to help get you up and running *Five hero class levels for your current class *One free hero class change *One free nation change *TeamSpeak/forum donator rank $40 donation: Duke/Duchess *One town *Eighty plots *100,000 Yora to help get you up and running *Ten hero class levels for your current class *One free hero class change *One free nation Change *TeamSpeak/forum donator rank When you have made your donation and an admin is available they will meet you at your desired town location and ask you where you would like your town spawn to be. Admin will then place your your spawn which will also be your first town plot. Expanding your town Now to start expanding your town make sure you have a general idea of what land you want your town to be built on. Remember flat land makes it a lot easier when it comes to working out where the plots are when ready to let people occupy them. Now start in your home plot (your town spawn) walk in the direction you want your next 16x16 plot to be until it says you are in the wilderness then type''' /town claim', this will claim your second plot. All you have to do is to repeat this process until you have claimed the desired land on which to build your town. Building your town Now I'm sure I don't have to tell you how to build, but what you might find useful is how to make sure what you build isn't going to get destroyed by outsiders or members of your town. You can do this by setting town wide permissions, plot specific permissions and/or town member group permissions. Lets start with the town wide permissions. I find it easier to just turn all permissions off in the beginning and if you require help building your town just appoint an assistant or two. To do this type' /town set perm off', once you have done this it should have --- under build, destroy, switch and itemuse indicating they are all set to off. Now to appoint an assistant first of all you must have a resident to add as an assistant. To add a town resident first they must type '/town leave''' then you must type /town add of resident to be. Now to add this person as an assistant type /town assistant add of assistant to be. Now you are good to go and build your town with help and safe from grief. Now once your town is is built and ready to lived in you may want to protect those wonderful town buildings you and/or your assistant have built to make your town look awesome. To do this you can use plot specific permissions. Using plot specific permissions will set the permissions of the plot you currently are standing in. Now the easiest way to protect your plots individually against grief is to set everything to off, to do this type /plot set perm off. When you have finished protecting the plots you want to keep safe from outsider and residents you will want to set the plot permissions for the plots you are allowing residents to build there homes on. Easiest way would be to stand in the plot and type /plot set perm on, this will allow them to build, destroy, switch and use items in their plot. Selling your plots Now your ready to sell plots to your residents. To do this you need to put them up for sale so stand in the plot you want to put up for sale and type /plot forsale of Yora you want for it, that's it, it is now up for sale. Residence will have to stand in this plot and type /plot claim and it is theirs. Now that's my quick guide to help you get started, there are more detailed commands but wanted to keep this nice and simple to get you started. Once you have setup your town you should have a little more understanding of how towny works and will be ready to try the more advanced commands. Hope I have been of some help to you, enjoy your town. STATEDLIGHT